The End
by Shonah89
Summary: Her hand clasped at her blood drenched top as she gasped for air, her skin becoming pail and her lips turning blue as she gasped for oxygen that her lungs just didn’t receive, she fell to her knees and let out a breathless cry, M reted in later Chapters


Chapter One

The Ministries New Law

She sat at the front of class looking up at the blackboard her quill aimlessly writing what she saw appearing on the board, the class room was silent and rather empty compared to what it had been like when she had last been hear , she had returned to the school to do a trial sixth form year, mainly for those who had been in the war and not completed their final year at school, however many of them where gone, those who survived still had the nightmares, the visions, the Memories. Very few had chosen to return as the old school walls would bring back memories of the war and the friends they one had…even those who had betrayed them to the deatheaters.

She let out a sigh and looked down at the peace of paper,

'Done' she said to herself,

'Now why doesn't that surprise me?' Came a snide reply from the table behind her,

'Can it Malfoy' she snapped 'I'm sick and tired of you.' She hissed,

'Now, now Granger play nice' he said closing his note pad and putting it in his bag. Professor Lupin, the Defence against the dark arts and sixth Form Study Room Teacher walked to the front of the room.

'Welcome back, now I know this is hard for some of you, some more than other I know…but remember this to move on is not to forget' He smiled down at the class, 'now we have been asked to meet in the Great Hall, so if you would like to collect your things' Lupin said

'Why are we needed in the Hall, we have lessons in five minutes?' Pavarti said, Pavarti didn't speak much since the death of her twin, but when she did it was relevant.

'Your Teachers know of this…Meeting,' Lupin answered, 'they will be there now hurry we don't want to be late' he said smiling.

They headed down the hall,

'Malfoy that is not the way to the great hall' McGonagall said appearing behind Draco as he tried to slip away from the group.

'I…I' he stammered trying to think of an excuse 'I was…I needed a…I need to visit the bathroom, professor' he said,

'there is one beside the Great Hall Malfoy, now off you go she said, holding her arm out to indicate the way to go, and she followed,

'Moody old bat' Draco mumbled and he walked to the hall where the rest of the sixth formers where waiting, he took a seat at the back,

'Great why next to me Malfoy' hissed a voice Draco turned to see who was beside him,

'Oh great…just don't touch me Granger.' He snarled realising it was too late to move seats.

The Headmaster took his position at the front of the hall,

'Good morning to you all, now I know that you are all wondering why you have been called hear, to be honest I haven't a clue but, Pursy Weasly is hear to shed a little light on the situation.' The headmaster said turning to take his seat,

'Good morning' Pursy said, I'm am hear on behalf of the Minister for Magic, to inform you all of the new law passed, it effects anyone above the age 17, as many of you are 18 years of age now you are effected by the new law.'

'Get on with Weasel' Draco Snapped, Percy stopped and glared around the room,

'As…I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the new law is a Marriage law'

'What?!?' came many shocked voices

'Silence please' the headmaster said, he seemed to be in as much shock as the students,

'Thank you' Percy said, 'Now over the next week the women will receive an official letter via owl post, giving the details of their Future Husbands, the men will have a ring brought to them with both name engraved on it and that will be the wedding ring that you WILL have to place on your brides finger on a set date that the ministry will send at a later time for your weddings!' The students sat there stunned the hall in complete silence. They where dismissed from the hall and sent to classes,

'This is an outrage!' they heard the headmaster yell at Percy as they left the hall, 'Has The Minister gone mad, after all these young people have been through then you throw this at them…'

Hermione sat in class totally oblivious to the fact that Draco had sat beside her, she barely took any of what was being said in, until a book was slammed on the table in front of her, she looked up,

'Sorry Professor Snape' she mumbled.

'Will you pay attention!' he snapped, 'ALL of you!'


End file.
